Aaron Griffin
Aaron Griffin is the second Conduit to live in twenty years since Cole MacGrath cured humanity of the plague and the first perfected clone of MacGrath created by Doctor Anton Vendi in New Marais. Biography Pre-Creation From the DNA of Cole MacGrath, over the course of of twenty years, several generations of clones of the late Patron Saint of New Marais came and went as failures until CMC-0117-07 came up as the only success, possessing all the templates powers and memories but curiously full his personality as he slightly more selfish and cunning than the progenitor. Creation of a new Conduit Resurrecting the forgotten Powers and Skills ''inFamous: Reborn'' Through an experimental Power Transfer Device, Aaron gained abilities and attacks attributed to both Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis. Several powers exhibited by Aaron involve gliding at a low altitude while wrought in fire (Firebird Strike), and spiking off a tall icicle from the ground, able to jump greater heights (Ice Launch). Powers attributed to an ionic charge can also be used to perform attacks akin to the two elements, such as the ability to spike off several icicles from the ground, freezing nearby enemies (Ionic Freeze) and also the ability to drain the life force of nearby hostiles and bystanders (Ionic Drain). Several attacks are different variations of Aaron's electrokinetic powers, only done in their element (such as the Nightmare Blast and the Frost Shield). Both abilities are attributed to negative (Pyrokinesis) and positive Karma (Cryokinesis), meaning both can, to an extent coexist in one inning. Weaknesses Aaron has several weaknesses, much like his template, most notably his body regulating electricity. Aaron is able to store and channel electricity in and out of his body, though it comes from a different power source. Meaning, the energy he is able to produce is limited to the amount of energy his body can store. Aaron has to absorb energy from a different power source in order to perform the stronger and energy-consuming powers. When out of energy, Aaron is only limited to certain powers, and can only perform minimal actions and attacks. Also, his body reacts to the energy that's surrounding him. If energy is absent in the area, Aaron's body weakens, which makes him even more vulnerable, considering that there is no where for him to absorb electricity. Another weakness he holds involve being submerged into a large body of water. Falling into the middle of the ocean will result in Aaron instantly dying, electrocuting himself enough to effectively kill him. When submerged into a waistline-deep body of water, Aaron would be continuously electrocuted, and will last for as long as he stays there. Aaron is only able to withstand small amounts of water, as he is seen able to drink some beverages Maya has prepared. Aaron is also able to stand in a small puddle of water, although this causes the puddle to produce a static field, electrocuting anyone other than him that stands in it. This is the limit of his ability to interact with water, and it is stated that he must sponge bathe. Unlike his progenitor Cole, Aaron was able to control his power enough to use guns, for the gunpowder didn't react to the electricity he managed to contain within his body. Aaron is unable to sit in cars, for the electricity within his body reacts to the car fuel, causing it to explode. He is however, able to stand on top of cars, perhaps due to his rubber shoes, which the non-conductive surface renders the electricity immobile. Appearance and personality As a clone Griffin possessed all of his template's powers and memories but curiously not the fully in tune with the personality as he slightly more selfish and cunning than his progenitor. While in the research facility Area 47 as test subject Griffin wore a simple navy blue and black pants and short-sleeve shirt with black boots. Though after escaping he discarded them and began wearing an outfit similar to Cole MacGrath in inFamous, being a leather jacket and pants with a stripe on the right leg, forming a small union jack design on his knee, and a sling bag with a phone attached to the single strap. This sling bag has an arcing lightning logo and the numbers 0 and 7 designed onto it. He has a shaved head with a light stubble beard, and speaks in a slightly less gravelly voice than his progenitor. Aaron shows a high form of intelligence, and is able to logically deduce the outcomes of any actions he might take. Depending on Aaron's choices, his appearance will change drastically. * Good or Neutral: Aaron retains most his appearance, though he looks cleaner and neater. The electricity that comes out of his body is a light blue, due to his good nature. * Evil: Aaron gains a much more paler skin, and gets paler to the point of dark gray if he continues to do evil deeds. His clothes deter to gray and black, and jet-black markings that resemble a lightning current start to show around his body, and get more noticeable and darker as he continues his evil deeds. The electricity coming out of him turns to a light red, due to his evil nature. Trivia Unlike his progenitor, Griffin is much more cold and calculated, believing Conduits are the next step in evolution, therefore is considered to be evil and represented as such. Cole_MacGrath.jpg|The Reborn in New Marais before becoming inFamous ColeHellGates.png|Full body render of Aaron Griffin Aaron1.png|Aaron after killing a security guard Category:Trayus Category:Cole MacGrath Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Conduits Category:Karma Category:Good Category:Evil Category:Guardian Category:Champion Category:Hero Category:Thug Category:Outlaw Category:InFamous Category:InFamous: Reborn characters Category:Karmic